


remember: you shouldn't try to place things where they are not meant to fit

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве отец всего раз показал Дереку как можно собрать кубик-рубик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember: you shouldn't try to place things where they are not meant to fit

**Author's Note:**

> для пятница-развратница

В детстве отец всего раз показал Дереку как можно собрать кубик-рубик. Использование специальных схем казалось Дереку жульничеством, поэтому он носил кубик с собой повсюду и постоянно крутил грани в разные стороны; несколько раз даже засыпал с ним в руках, во сне сжимая головоломку так сильно, что на ладонях потом оставались небольшие следы от углов.

Теперь Дерек взрослый, его родители погибли, он убил своего дядю и собрал стаю.

Теперь у него появился новый кубик-рубик, в котором сколько ни крути грани – они ни на миг не приблизятся к нужному Дереку порядку.

Так ему кажется до определенного момента.

Красный – щеки у Стайлза горят румянцем, когда Дерек поддевает его подбородок пальцами, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Это первый раз за долгие месяцы их знакомства, когда Стайлз глядит куда угодно, только не на Дерека.

Оранжевый – скорая едет за Стайлзом, пока он истекает кровью. Дереку кажется, что машина вот-вот окажется рядом; он никак не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном – то слушает прерывистое дыхание Стайлза, то ритм его сердца, то сигнал скорой помощи. Он старается не вслушиваться в то, как торопливо бежит по лесу человек, в чьей руке зажат окровавленный нож.

Белый – впервые за долгое время Дерек чувствует себя расслабленным. Он не знает наверняка, как долго продлится этот период. Стайлз занимается учебой и пишет ему сообщения, сидя на лекциях. Дерек не отвечает очень редко.

Желтый – в постели Стайлз дерганый. Его пальцы дрожат и успокаиваются, лишь когда сцепляются в замок на затылке Дерека. Изо рта Стайлза постоянно вырываются стоны или какие-то бессмысленные выражения. Дереку нравится слушать все, что он может вытянуть из Стайлза.

Синий – иногда Стайлза «коротит» и он достает старые фотографии своей семьи. Он может долго разглядывать своих родителей и не выражать никаких эмоций. После такого Стайлз обычно кладет альбом на верхнюю полку, и не открывает его до следующего раза, когда ему будет необходимо взглянуть на прошлое. В такие вечера он приходит спать около полуночи и не разговаривает с Дереком до следующего утра.

Зеленый – Дерек точно знает, как успокоить Стайлза и знает, что тому всегда удастся сделать то же самое с самим Дереком.

Детский кубик-рубик Дерека уже давно безраздельно принадлежит какой-нибудь городской свалке.

Стайлз вертится во сне, и последняя грань становится на свое место.

Теперь все правильно.

Дерек сумел собрать самую сложную за всю свою жизнь головоломку.


End file.
